Eyes as Candles
by andpaperflowers
Summary: AU, collège years. Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Jake, Lucas, and Nathan all meet at Pike University in Seattle, WA. They quickly learn that, in college, your friends become your family and your thoughts become your actions. BL, JP, NH.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I shouldn't be starting yet another fic when I'm so busy and I have two that haven't been updated in ages, but I can't help but be inspired by college life and so here's another AU of our Golden Six (Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton.) In this, the gang didn't meet until college, including Lucas and Nathan, who aren't brothers. Lucas is the son of Karen and Andy Roe, and Nathan is the son of Deb and Dan Scott. They go to school in Seattle (I'm just gonna make up a fake college). I'm choosing Seattle cause I live here so I know the most about it! **

Peyton Sawyer ran a hand nervously through her blonde curls, taking a deep breath as she swung open the small suite she would be sharing with her two roommates for the rest of the year. Her father had, of course, been unable to come and help move her in. And so Peyton had hopped into her Comet by herself and drove from Portland, Oregon to Seattle, Washington, where she was about to attend Pike University for the next four years as a music production major.

She entered the suite to find a brunette girl balancing precariously on top of a chair, hanging what appeared to be white Christmas lights in swingy strands across the ceiling of their small living room.

Peyton cleared her throat and the brunette toppled with a squeal. Peyton quickly dropped her things and rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry!"

The brunette grinned, brushing her hair out of her face and looking up at her new roommate. "I knew I would end up on my back the first day of college, just didn't think it'd be quite like that."

Peyton wasn't sure what to say to that. "We must be roommates."

The brunette nodded. "I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis."

"Peyton Sawyer," Peyton introduced.

"I took the middle bedroom," Brooke explained. "You can have either one of the others."

"Thanks," Peyton said, looking around. They had a small common area and a little kitchen, with three bedrooms coming off of the common room.

"Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"No need," a charming voice came from the hall. A brunette boy and a blonde were each holding stacks of teetering boxes. They placed them down.

"We saw the room number on the boxes down in the lobby and thought we'd just take them up for you," the brunette explained with a nervous little shrug. "I'm Jake."

"Peyton," the blonde replied. "Thanks for bringing that stuff up, I'm so tired from the drive."

"And I'm Brooke. You are?"

"Lucas," mumbled the blonde boy, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nice to meet you boys," Brooke purred. "Y'all live on this floor?"

"Two floors up," Jake explained. "With another guy named Nathan."

"We have one more roomie," Brooke explained. "Her name's Haley."

"Cool," Jake said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well, we'll see you two around, then."

"Count on it," Brooke smirked. "Bye Jake, bye Lucas."

"Bye," Lucas muttered shyly. Brooke watched him go with a feline-like smile.

"That boy is a cutie."

"I thought the other one was cuter," Peyton said with a shy motion of her hand.

"Perfect," Brooke smirked once again. "Glad to know we have different types."

"Seriously, Quinn, just carry the damn box!" they heard a voice snap. A girl with long, copper blonde hair entered through the open door, followed by what appeared to be a small army of siblings.

"You must be Haley," Peyton said awkwardly as she watched the siblings fight amongst themselves.

"I'm so sorry," Haley gushed, and Peyton and Brooke grinned at each other. It seemed that apologies were their new form of introduction. "I'm Haley James. This is Quinn, Taylor, Roye, and Ryan."

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said sweetly, and Peyton did the same. The two girls stayed out of the way as Haley said her tearful goodbyes to her siblings.

"Your parents couldn't come either?" Peyton asked.

Haley shook her head. "My parents took off in an RV as soon as I graduated high school. They started their family young, so they're really just trying to make up for their lost teen years, I guess."

Brooke nodded at her. "My parents had me at thirty five and they took off as soon as I had learned how to microwave TV dinners."

Peyton let out a little laugh. "My dad works on a boat out at sea eleven months out of the year. Funny how we've all got absentee parents."

"At least we've all got one thing in common," Brooke smirked as she looked around at their things strewn about the living room. "Looks like that's where the similarities end, though."

Most of Peyton's things consisted of records, and Haley's of books. The majority of Brooke's stuff was clothing and accessories. Haley and Peyton both laughed as they observed this as well.

"What's your major?" Haley asked.

"Marketing," Brooke said. "I want to start up my own fashion line."

"That's really cool," Peyton smiled. "I'm a business major and a music minor. I plan on opening a record label."

"I'm English and history," Haley said. "I just plan on being a teacher."

"Oh, you'll be turning high school boys on all over the place," Brooke teased with a smile. "What orientation groups are you guys in?"

They each checked their welcome packets. Peyton was in group five, Haley in two, and Brooke in nine.

"Lame," Brooke shrugged. "Do you guys want to meet up after the stupid group things and go to dinner together?"

"Yeah," both other girls agreed.

Haley watched them nervously as they started to unpack their things, deciding whose stuff should go where in the common space. She had never had very many friends, and certainly had never had any friends like Brooke and Peyton. Brooke had obviously been popular in high school, and Peyton was the kind of cool, aloof artistic type that had scorned Haley in high school for being too brainy and logical. Yet they seemed to like her. Maybe her siblings had been right, maybe people really did leave those high school stereotypes behind in college.

Haley shook herself and began shyly inputting into the conversation, helping them unpack. Before they knew it, it was time to go to their orientation groups.

"At least the rooms are in the same building," Brooke said as the girls left their room and headed out.

"Yeah, that'll make it easier," Peyton said. "Everyone got their phones to meet up later?" 

Brooke and Haley both nodded. "By the fountain, right?" Haley asked.

"Yep, the fountain at six," Brooke confirmed. She looked at her sheet of paper and then up at the room they were now in front of. "This one's me. See ya then!"

Brooke swung open the door with a broad smile. She was determined to make good first impressions; she had four more years here, and she wanted to make them count. Everyone else, however, seemed to be too shy to. They were all sitting far apart from each other while a pretty blonde girl in a red orientation advisor t-shirt tried to make conversation with them.

"Hi!" she said, smiling. "I'm Lindsay, your O.A.! What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis," Brooke said, taking a seat next to an extremely handsome dark-haired boy with striking blue eyes.

"Hey there," he said, leaning over and holding out his hand. "Nathan Scott."

"Hi yourself," she flirted back. "Where are you from?"

"New York City," he replied cockily, leaning back. "You?"

"L.A.," she said cheekily. "My city is better than yours."

He scoffed. "Oh please."

"We have Disneyland," she shrugged cutely. "Your argument is therefore invalid."

He laughed loudly at that. "I have to admit, I am a fan of your basketball team."

"I almost ditched the whole college thing to try out for a spot on the Laker Girls," Brooke confessed, "but I figured that I'd probably get further with this."

"Is that so?" he smirked. "I play basketball."

"And I'm a dancer. I'm sure I'll be seeing you on the court, then."

"I sure hope so."

Meanwhile, Haley entered her orientation room nervously and sat at a desk, playing with her hands. She watched people enter and tried her best to look welcoming, but no one approached her.

"Hi," a low voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde boy with a friendly smile. "I'm Lucas."

"I'm Haley," she introduced.

"I figure I'll ask the standard first day of college questions," he chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"Raleigh, North Carolina," she said with a smile. "And you?"

"San Francisco," he said. "What's your major?"

"Double major in English and history," she said shyly.

"No way!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm English, too!"

"Really?" Haley said. "I never would have guessed that. Oh god, I'm sorry, that came off mean…"

He laughed. "No, no, it's fine. People say that a lot."

They spent the next hour playing silly day-camp like games that caused everyone to roll their eyes in annoyance. Haley and Lucas exited the classroom together, still chatting. They had hit it off extremely well. Haley ordinarily felt really uncomfortable around members of the opposite sex, but something about Lucas made her feel extremely comfortable. She felt like she had known him forever. She had almost completely forgotten about meeting up with her roommates until she heard someone call her name.

"Haley!"

She turned, Lucas stopping and turning as well. Haley watched a slow grin spread over Brooke's face as the brunette hurried to catch up with them, her brown hair bouncing at her shoulders. Lucas's cheeks were tinged with the lightest of pinks, and Haley nudged him teasingly.

"Crushing on my roommate much?"

"Lucas," Brooke chirped as she bounced up. "Long time no see."

"Hey Brooke," he smiled.

"There you guys are," Peyton said in relief. "God, that was boring."

"Seriously," Brooke agreed. "I could only play so many name games before I wanted to shoot up and die."

"Come on now, we had fun," a sudden voice said from behind her. She smiled at him, and Haley's heart nearly stopped. He was maybe the most attractive guy she had ever seen. "Woah, hey Luke."

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked, looking between the two boys.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "We're roommates."

"No way!" Brooke giggled. "Small world. Well, we're about to get dinner. You boys want to join us?"

They exchanged a look and shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I'll text Jake and tell him to meet us."

Brooke shot Peyton a wink as she started leading the way to the dining hall. "Nathan, these are my roommates, Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Hales here is from Raleigh, and Peyton is from Portland."

"Very cool," Nathan nodded, shaking hands with the two girls. They met up with Jake outside of the dining hall and began chatting about classes, which were starting the next morning.

"What are you guys taking?"

It was established that Brooke and Jake shared a chemistry class together, Haley and Lucas were in history together, Peyton and Nathan had English together, Peyton shared music theory with Jake, and Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan were all in the same philosophy class.

"This is going to be so much fun!" the bubbly brunette squealed. Everyone smiled at her excitement, agreeing that, so far, college was shaping up to be pretty great.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Brooke asked, plopping down on the couch between her two roommates. They had just finished their first week of classes, which had been surprisingly strenuous. Unlike high school, the first week of college wasn't full of getting to know each other and going over syllabi. They had jumped right into academia. Haley closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie and then start my paper…"

"Oh come on!" Brooke exclaimed, scandalized. "It is the first weekend of college! And you have a roommate with a freaking fake ID!"

"I don't drink," Haley corrected with an amused shake of her head.

"You don't drink or you haven't drank before?" Peyton asked, smirking. "There's a distinct difference."

"I haven't before?" Haley answered tentatively. "I don't think I fully understand the difference…"

Brooke grinned, pulling out her cell phone and calling someone. "Hey! What are you guys up to tonight? Perfect. Come down to our place in an hour. No, no, I got it. Okay, see you then!"

"Who was that?" Haley asked as the brunette stood, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys and wallet.

"The guys," Brooke said with a little shrug. "You want a night in, we'll have a night in. But no night in should ever be absent of booze and boys!"

With that, the cheery brunette was gone, leaving Haley to stare after her in shock.

Peyton laughed. "Look, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just Nate, Jake, and Luke."

"Yeah," Haley said uncertainly. "Just Nate, Jake, and Luke."

Peyton patted her leg and stood. "I'm gonna take a power nap and then get ready. Wake me in half an hour?"

"Yeah, no problem," Haley said with a nervous smile. She heard the blonde's door close and screwed up her face in thought. Over the course of the week, she had come out of her shell quite a bit. Much more than she had expected to, definitely. But shy Haley James from Raleigh was threatening to break through New Haley's attempts at being social and fun in college.

She knew that most of the reason she had been so shy in high school had a lot to do with her high school boyfriend. They had dated for three entire years, and it had taken her just about that long to realize how unhealthy and twisted their relationship was. When she had first met him at fifteen years old, she thought he was perfect. He had been a little dark, but she had been determined to be the girl to fix this broken boy; she just had no idea that she would spend the next three years being systematically broken by him.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, cursing herself for even dwelling for a second on Adam Peterson. She picked up her acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and settled back onto the couch, strumming softly so she didn't wake Peyton.

"Now and then I think of all the times we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die. I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember," she crooned, ending in a squeak as a light knock startled her.

"Sorry," Lucas said with a sheepish grin. "It was a little bit open."

"Brooke is always doing that," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"You're really good," Lucas pointed out kindly.

"Thanks, but I'm really not," Haley blushed, looking down.

"Gotye is a good band, too," Lucas said, taking a seat on the couch.

"They're great," a sudden voice agreed. Peyton leaned against her door frame. "I couldn't fall asleep and figured I'd just end up more tired."

"Come join us!" Haley insisted. The blonde smiled and walked over, sitting cross legged on the coffee table.

"It's nice to know I have one roommate with good music taste," Peyton joked.

"What does Brooke listen to?" Lucas asked curiously before looking down awkwardly at his jeans. The two girls exchanged a knowing look.

"Mostly pop stuff. She's on the dance team, so she's always practicing out here," Peyton replied.

Lucas nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, Nate's on basketball."

"I saw you two playing the other day by the park," Haley said. "I had gone down to the bookstore over there. You're not so bad yourself, Lucas! I'm surprised you're not on the team."

"Oh, I don't play much," he said, his voice suddenly a little sad. Both girls opened their mouths to question him but were cut off.

"And the party has arrived!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, twirling into the apartment with her arms full of bags.

"Jeeze, Brooke, are we opening a bar?" Peyton laughed, standing up to relieve her brunette roommate. Lucas and Haley watched from the couch in amusement.

"Oh hey, Broody Boy," Brooke said with a little wink. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You need any help?" he asked.

"It would be awesome if you could set up the beer pong table while I go make myself look like a presentable human being?" she asked with a cutesy shrug. Lucas chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks!" she chirped, skipping over and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You're the best, Luke."

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, staring down at his shoes suddenly. Haley and Peyton exchanged yet another look.

"Oh my God," Haley giggled. "You poor thing."

"What?" Lucas asked defensively.

"She has got you on her hook," Peyton laughed, pulling the red cups out of the bag. "And you love it!"

"She does not!"

"Oh, she so does," Haley teased.

He rolled his blue eyes, but couldn't hide the small grin that had appeared on his face.

"I'm gonna go grab the guys," Lucas said after he had finished. "They were playing some game when I left, I think they lost track of time."

"Take your time," Peyton said. "We need to change and get ready anyway."

He nodded and left, and the two girls set off to getting themselves ready. Haley put on a simple blue top and a denim skirt that fell just a little above her knees. The tight skirt hugged her curves and she considered taking it off before shaking herself. New Haley was going to embrace her body. New Haley was going to love herself.

"Looking good, Tutor Girl!" Brooke whistled as she stepped out of the room. Her brunette friend was in a black mini skirt paired with a red strappy tank top.

"Not as good as you," Haley blushed. "I think you're going to give Lucas a heart attack."

They were interrupted by Peyton coming out of her room, in an off-the-shoulder band t-shirt and some jean shorts that showed off her lengthy legs.

"Look at you," Brooke said in approval. "I wish I could rock the badass look like you."

"I'll teach you sometime, prepster," Peyton joked. A knock on the door jolted the girls, and Brooke hit play on the music before swinging the door open.

"We could have been RA's, ya know," Jake said, nudging her teasingly.

Brooke widened her eyes. "Shit!"

"We're good," Lucas reassured her. "It's still early, you're fine."

"Thanks," she smiled. They entered the apartment and Brooke crinkled her brow.

"Where's Nate?"

"He disappeared a little while ago," Jake shrugged. "He said he'd meet us here."

"Well, we'll just have to start without him!" Peyton exclaimed. She walked over to the counter and snatched a bottle of vodka, pouring it into a shot glass and knocking it back.

"Damn, P. Sawyer!" Brooke whooped. The blonde grinned at her and held up another shot glass.

"It's all you, B. Davis."

Brooke grinned back and took the shot with ease. "Come here, Hales."

"I don't know," Haley said tentatively, her nose crinkled.

"It's not bad!" the other girls insisted together. Jake and Luke watched in amusement as Haley tentatively smelled the liquid.

"Here," Peyton said, handing her a red cup full of soda. "Have a chaser. Not everyone does them straight."

Haley nodded, putting the glass to her lips and closing her eyes. As the liquid hit her throat, she winced and pulled a face, quickly going to the soda in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

"See? Not half bad!"

The boys had both opened beers and were sitting at the bar stools that Brooke had dragged back from some furniture store the day before. Jake got up to answer the door as another knock sounded from the door. He looked through the peep hole before answering it.

"You brought some friends," Jake observed as he opened the door. Nathan entered, a couple of girls trailing in behind him.

"I hope that's cool?" Nathan asked, looking over to the girls for assurance. Brooke raised her eyebrows as the redhead looked Haley up and down with a vicious smirk.

"It's cool as long as this bitch stops looking at my roommate like that," Brooke snapped, placing a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?" the redhead scoffed. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Just calling them like I see them, sweetheart," Brooke challenged. "If you wanna stay, that's fine. Just keep the noise down and lose the attitude."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked over at Nathan. "I'll see you around, Nathan. This is lame. I heard there's a party off campus anyway."

With that, she grabbed her friend and they were gone. Nathan burst into laughter as soon as the door closed.

"Sorry," Brooke shrugged. She didn't look very sorry at all. "I don't deal with people messing with my friends."

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley said sweetly.

"Of course," Brooke said. "Now let's have some fun! It's time for some drinking games. Everyone gather round!"

She grabbed the shotglasses (she had bought six at the store) and laid them out on the coffee table. Peyton and Jake took up the couch while the other four sat on the floor around the table, a couple of bottles of vodka and a bottle of soda as a chaser for Haley in the middle with the glasses.

"Never Have I Ever," Brooke grinned. "Here's how it works. We go around and we say something we have never done. Whoever has done it, takes a shot."

"Oh, I'll be good at this," Haley sighed in relief. "I don't do anything."

"We'll see about that," Peyton smirked. "I'll go first. Never have I ever, known how to play an instrument."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Tough luck, Hales," Nathan laughed, throwing one arm over her shoulder as he poured her a shot.

Brooke slid her glass over to him. "Make that two, buddy."

"Seriously?" Jake asked as he poured himself a drink as well. "You play?"

"Piano," Brooke said. "Since I was a little kid, actually."

"That's really cool, you never told us that!" Peyton exclaimed.

"See?" Brooke asked. "Great way to get to know each other better."

She knocked back the shot with a "cheers" to Jake and Haley, who did theirs, too.

"Never have I ever been in a fight," Jake said, laughing as Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas all drank.

"Never have I ever been in a real relationship," Nathan said, raising his eyebrows as Haley, Lucas, and Peyton all drank.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk," Haley said, but the slur in her voice caused her friends to shout out in protest.

"You're drunk right now!"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "Never have I ever…given a strip tease."

To everyone's surprise and extreme amusement, Nathan was the only one who drank.

"Never have I ever been in love," Lucas said. Everyone rolled their eyes, and exchanged looks as Brooke made a face, taking a shot.

"You didn't drink for relationship!" Jake protested.

"I wasn't in a real relationship," she said shortly. "Never have I ever gotten a ticket."

Jake, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton all drank. The game continued on until each one of them was, at the very least, certainly drunk.

"I wanna dance!" Brooke yelled suddenly as the game wound down, standing on the coffee table and throwing her arms up over her head. She spun around, gyrating her body in circles. Her other friends laughed for a moment before turning back to their conversation in the kitchen. Lucas, however, couldn't stop watching her.

"You should be careful," Lucas said gently. He was probably the least drunk of the group and was fairly worried about her breaking an ankle.

"You should be less careful," she slurred, putting her hands on her knees and looking at him challengingly, cocking her head to the side. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and her eyes were glazed, but she looked absolutely beautiful and so, so alive.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Brooke said, reaching out to him but stumbling. He caught her deftly as she fell off the table. She looked up at him. "You saved me," she breathed.

"It was really only like a foot drop," Lucas mumbled shyly. She was still clinging to him and he could feel his skin heating up where it touched hers. She locked her hazel eyes on him and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Her eyes drifted to his lips and she started to lean in. He felt simply paralyzed before he was snapped from the moment by the door slamming. They turned to look at their friends, confused.

Nathan was staring at the door, obviously worried. Peyton looked shocked, as did Jake.

"Where's Haley?"

"Someone called, told her to go outside," Peyton said. "He sounded pissed and she teared up and then went."

"I'm going out there," Nathan decided. "I didn't like how he sounded."

"We'll all go," Brooke said decisively. "I want to make sure she's okay."

The five new friends set off outside in their drunken haze, completely unsure of what they would find when they got to the street corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was originally going to be all one chapter, but I had to split it up cause it got so long! **

The five friends looked around in the dark, spotting what looked like Haley and a pretty tall guy talking not too far from the building, across the street.

"I fucking told you, Haley!" the guy screamed, and she stepped back, her body hitting the wall of the convenience store located there. "Look at you! You're fucking drunk like some damn slut. And you left me for this? For this fuckin' life?"

"I don't love you!" Haley suddenly screamed. "I don't love you! You don't scare me! I'm not afraid!"

"You should be!" he shouted back. The second his hand raised, Nathan had started sprinting across the street. The black haired boy wasn't fast enough, though, and the other boy's hand came down across Haley's face. She squeaked, eyes shut as if expecting another blow. "What the fuck!" the guy yelled.

Nathan had thrown him to the ground, hand around his throat. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm her fucking boyfriend."

"No he isn't," Haley whimpered feebly. Brooke and Peyton had reached her and were hugging her tightly on either side.

Nathan punched him square in the face, growling. "Don't you ever come near her again, you got that?"

He stood, brushing himself off. "You okay, Hales?"

She nodded, biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

The boy scoffed, standing slowly. "You move quick, Haley. Who knows, maybe you'll put out for this one, you cock tease."

This time, it wasn't Nathan who struck. Before anyone could react, Brooke had launched herself at him. She got one good hit to his face before he had grabbed her wrists.

Jake and Lucas both lunged at him then, shoving him off of Brooke. "You really wanna try your luck right now?" Jake growled. "Get the fuck out of here."

He scoffed and looked over at Brooke. "I'll make you a deal, Haley. You can be with that guy if I can have your little friend here."

Lucas shoved him into the wall. "Do you never shut up?"

"I called the cops," Peyton called threateningly. "Get out now while you can still get a head start, asshole."

"Bye Haley," he smirked as Lucas released him.

"Bye Adam," Haley whispered.

He got in his car and drove away.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked gently, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"He was my relationship I took a drink for," Haley explained vaguely with a shrug. She sniffled and a tear fell down her face.

"Come here," Nathan said, pulling her to him. "Let's go get some ice on your cheek, okay?"

"I'm okay," she protested.

"You're not okay," Nathan insisted. "I know I'm pretty drunk right now, but I'm together enough to know that you're not okay at all, Haley."

She remained silent and let him lead the way back to the apartment, taking comfort in the fact that this group of people she had known for less than a week had protected her.

The group remained fairly quiet as they got back to the room, Peyton getting an ice pack for Haley and gently placing it on her face.

"What if he comes back?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"He won't," Brooke said firmly, squeezing her leg. "Plus, we have really good security here. He'll never actually come on campus."

"That's true," Haley said, playing with a thread on her skirt. Nathan put an arm around her again, pulling her into him.

"Look, I'm gonna crash here tonight, okay?" he offered. "I'll sleep out here, but I don't think you girls should be alone. Just to be safe."

"You don't need to do that," Haley said.

"I am," he said, and his tone held such finality that she didn't bother to argue.

"Okay," she sighed, letting herself rest her head on his chest in her inebriated and upset state.

"How about we pop in a movie?" Brooke suggested, hopping up and going over to the TV. "I brought plenty from home. We'll watch a movie, have a few more drinks or whatever. We won't let that assface ruin our good night. Especially not yours, Hales. This is your first time gettin' wild Brooke style."

Haley couldn't help but giggle at that. She suddenly looked determined. "Screw the movie. Make me a vodka with orange juice and put the music back on."

"Hales," Peyton started, but the other blonde cut her off.

"Honestly, it's nothing that hasn't happened to me before," Haley said seriously. "And yeah, it sucks. But I had you guys this time, and I know that you gave the cops his license plate number. He's probably been arrested by now. Adam is not a reason to not enjoy my night."

"You know what," Lucas spoke suddenly, "I think she has a point. What better way to stick it to him than to just have fun?"

"You ever played beer pong?" Nate asked. She shook her head no and he grinned, pulling her up. "Come on. Let's play."

"Hales is on my team," Brooke grinned, standing as well and linking her arms with Haley's. "Girls versus boys."

Lucas and Nathan grinned and lead the way to the table that Lucas had set up earlier. Peyton watched worriedly and Jake came up on her right side.

"She's gonna be okay," Jake said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want her to bottle something like this up," Peyton admitted. "That was really scary to watch. I can't imagine having to go through something like that."

Jake nodded. "I know. But as screwed up as it is, she's obviously gone through it a lot before. And look how happy she looks now."

And Jake was right. From where she was standing, she could see Haley laughing at Nathan's face as she sunk her first shot. She didn't look sad, or scared at all. She looked happy.

"You're right," Peyton said with a small smile.

"We'll keep an eye out," Jake suggested warmly. "In the meantime, have some fun yourself, Sawyer."

Peyton laughed a little and let him pour her a mixed drink. She took a sip. "That is weak!"

"Better to start off weak when you're all ready drunk," Jake said with a wink. She laughed and nodded.

"You're probably right."

"So, Peyton," Jake said suddenly, leaning forward on the counter. She was across from him on the other side, propped on a barstool. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He gave her a crooked grin. "The music. The art. The sad look in your eyes. What's behind it all, huh?"

Peyton's mouth dropped open for a moment. She considered lying, like she had always done, but whether it was the alcohol or something else, she changed her mind. "My mom. She died two years ago, and things haven't been the same since, really."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jake said, and he placed his hand on hers. "I know there's nothing that can be said to make it better, though."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad died when I was twelve," he said quietly. She gasped softly. "I can't say I know how you feel. Everyone's story is different and we all feel differently. But if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "Same to you."

"What are you two emo kids doing?" Brooke exclaimed. "Come watch us kick Broody and Hot Shot's fine little asses."

Peyton gave Jake a small smile and stood, meeting up with him around the counter. Without thinking about it, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

She didn't let go for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Brooke was looking at Lucas with a twinkle in her eye. He had his eyes narrowed, focused on the last cup. Each team was down to just one red cup.

"What do I get if I make this?"

Brooke bit her lip and looked up at him. "A kiss."

He raised his eyebrows, fighting the blush he knew was rising on his all ready warm face. He took a breath and shot it, jaw dropping when it landed.

"Hell yeah!" Nathan said, pumping his fist in victory.

Brooke walked over to their side of the table and put her hand on the back of his neck, slowly pulling him toward her. She placed a gentle, slow kiss to his lips before pulling back, slightly breathless.

"Good game, Luke."

He stood, speechless, as she walked away from him to get some water. Haley walked over to him and patted him on the chest. "Good luck, Romeo. You're so done."

Nathan grinned, ruffling Haley's hair. "She's right, bro. You've got it bad."

"What just happened?" Lucas finally asked.

They both laughed, walking off for some unannounced reason. The rest of the night wound down with the group gathering in the living room and sharing childhood stories.

"No, I honestly did!" Brooke laughed, laying on the ground. Her head was in Peyton's lap, who was resting her own head on Jake's shoulder. "I am not even kidding when I say that I chased them down the street, stark naked. I had a pool stick I was using as a spear…"

"Oh my God," Haley choked out. "Please tell me you were really young."

"What would you say if I said I was seventeen?" Brooke said with a kinked eyebrow. She laughed at her friends' expressions. "Nah, I was five."

"I have a good one," Nathan offered up. "My mom was having clients over when I was like, seven, and I had taken her maxi pads and stuck them all over the walls while she was cooking and I colored on them. I thought they were stickers or something. Anyway, they come in, and there are maxi pads everywhere…and I happened to color them all red…"

"Gross!" Peyton giggled. 'That is classic."

Brooke yawned loudly and stood, stretching. "I'm so beat. You know, despite the drama-rama, this was still a really fun night."

"It was," Peyton grinned. "Night, Brooke."

"Night, kids. Don't do anything I would do."

She sauntered off into her room, leaving Lucas staring after her. She had hardly even looked at him since the kiss.

"Go after her," Peyton said suddenly. He looked at her in shock. "Oh come on, we all know you want to."

He steeled his resolve and stood up, walking over to her room. He knocked gently and heard her say to come in. He swung open the door and licked his lips. She had changed into an oversized white t-shirt and some tiny spandex shorts.

"What's up, Luke?"

"I'm still a little drunk," he prefaced. "Normally, I would never have the guts to ask you this. But what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That kiss."

"It was a game," she shrugged, looking away.

"Oh. Okay."

"You sound upset."

"I'm not. I just…I like you, Brooke. I think that's pretty obvious. You make me so damn nervous all the time, I'm like a little school boy…"

She sighed and finally looked at him. "I like you, too, Luke. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something when we kissed. But it's the first week of school and we hardly know each other. We just got to college, we shouldn't be tying ourselves down…"

"What do you say to just…staying friends and seeing what happens?" Lucas asked nervously, his hand at the back of his neck. "We'll give it time. We don't have to like, commit to each other."

"Okay," Brooke smiled. She kissed his cheek. "That sounds good. Really good."

"Good," he beamed. "Goodnight, Brooke."

"Goodnight, friend," she winked.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Brooke awoke and walked out to the kitchen in search of coffee, not bothering to cover herself up at all. She yawned loudly and padded into the living area on her way to the kitchen, screeching upon realizing their couch was occupied with a body. Hand over her heart, she panted at the grinning Nathan with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you girls were okay," Nathan said, still smiling. "You're funny when you're scared."

"Ha, ha," Brooke spat sarcastically. "It is way too early for you to be smiling so much."

"A little hungover?"

Brooke nodded in response and moved to the kitchen. Nathan followed her, still shirtless from the night before.

"So uh," Nathan began as he watched Brooke move around. "What's the deal with Haley's ex?"

Brooke shot him a look. "Way too early for that conversation, too."

"Let me guess, the girl code prevents you from telling me anything."

"Something along those lines, yeah," Brooke replied. "But honestly, I don't even know much about it."

"You know what you do know about, though," Nathan said slyly. "Kissing my roommate."

"Again, way too early for this!" Brooke exclaimed as she teasingly hit him with a dish towel. "Besides which, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brooke, you kissed him in front of all of us," Nathan stated simply, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Brooke laughed, waving her hands around. "I kissed him and he came to my room and we agreed that we're into each other. But we're gonna stay friends and keep getting to know each other. It's really early in the game to start dating or whatever."

Nathan nodded. "That sounds like a really good plan, actually."

"All Brooke Davis plans are good plans."

"Whoever told you that was lying," Haley groaned as she walked out of her room. "My head is absolutely killing me!"

Brooke simply smirked, raising her mug to her lips as she waited for Haley to notice Nathan's presence in their kitchen. She was clad in a camisole and some barely-there shorts, and Brooke knew that any second she would turn red all over her very exposed skin.

"Oh my God!" Haley squealed. "Nathan!"

"Goodmorning," he drawled, giving her the once over. She shrieked again and went dashing back into her room, the door slamming behind her. He turned to Brooke with an amused glance. The brunette giggled in response.

"Oh, that Haley James," Brooke laughed, pouring some cereal into a bowl. "You staying for breakfast, hotshot?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go hit the gym."

"The gym? Hungover on a Saturday? Kill me!"

"Hence why you're a dancer, not an athlete!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

With that, the grinning black haired boy was gone. Peyton appeared as soon as the door slammed.

"I thought he'd never leave," the blonde complained. "I was so not in the mood for testosterone."

"Hm. Coulda fooled me with all that Jake Jagielski hand holding that went down last night."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What are we, twelve? It was hand holding."

Haley unearthed from her room once again, still faintly flushed. "You both looked like you were thoroughly enjoying it."

"Just like you and Nathan with his arm around you," Peyton shot back, leaving her roommate speechless. Peyton grinned and turned back to Brooke. "So how was kissing Lucas?"

Brooke shrugged. "We're friends."

"Sure," Haley scoffed.

"Honestly!" Brooke said. "We both admitted we're into each other, but we're leaving it at friends for now. That's what's best."

Both of her friends agreed as they chomped on cereal.

"So," Brooke said somewhat cautiously, causing both of her friends to look up at her with fairly wide eyes. Brooke was never, ever cautious. They had known her only a week, but they knew that for certain. "Hales, what happened last night?"

Haley sighed and put her face in her hands.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Brooke rushed.

Haley shook her head. "No, you guys should know. Plus, he almost hit you, too."

"Well, I did come at him pretty hard," Brooke laughed.

This lightened the mood a little bit as Haley began her story. She told them how she had met Adam, and how their relationship had revolved around manipulation, lies, and in the later days, abuse. She had broken up with him before leaving for college, finally having an excuse to get away. After all, how could a relationship work when she was across the country and he stayed in Raleigh, doing his usual nothing?

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Peyton said, wrapping a thin arm around her. "Look, that guy won't touch you ever again. And we'll make damn sure of it."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Haley was quick to say.

"Oh please," Brooke rolled her eyes. "The only one getting hurt will be him, if he's dumb enough to show up here again. Any of our three boys could kick his ass."

"I just didn't like the way he looked at you, Brooke."

Brooke brushed it off. "He was just trying to scare us. I'm the least of that guy's worries."

"While we're on the topic of sensitive subjects," Peyton began, looking at the brunette. "What was that about being in love but not a real relationship?"

It was Brooke's turn to sigh. "Okay. The first two years of high school, I wasn't the best person. Captain of the dance team, focused purely on looks and boys and money. I had this best friend. His name was Felix. We started dating at the end of our sophomore year, but it was really more like friends with benefits. He didn't treat me well at all, but I thought I didn't deserve any better. One night at a party, he yelled at me in front of everyone, and I was really embarrassed. I ran outside and this guy Julian came out and sat with me. He was a mathlete, the total nerd type. Normally I never would have looked twice at him, but he was the only one who looked twice at the crying drunk girl all alone. He took me home that night, and we became secret friends. I fell for him really hard. He was great. He listened to me and understood me, and I suddenly understood everything that was wrong with my group. I decided I didn't care what they thought and started hanging out with Julian publicly. Not only was Felix jealous, he was pissed that I was making him look bad by spending all of my time with someone he thought was below him."

At this point, Brooke took a shaky breath and ran her hands over her hair.

"I knew it was too good to be true when my friends all agreed to stop tormenting him and said he could hang out with us. They invited him to go cliff diving at night with them, and I told him it was a bad idea. I knew there was something weird about him being invited to boys' night. But he was so excited, he'd never had a lot of friends, so he went. They tricked him into jumping into too shallow of water. He suffered permanent brain damage, and because of it, he has no idea who I am. At all. I go see him sometimes, but it's just too damn hard."

"Oh my God," Haley gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Brooke, that's awful…"

Brooke shook her head. "What's awful is that I was friends with people who would do something like that to someone as amazing as Julian. I spent the next two years doing everything I could to shed that part of my life. I kept going to see Julian. I joined student council, debate team, and started acting in plays. I started writing for the newspaper. I wanted to be a part of anything I could that was everything my old friends hated. They tried to get me kicked off of dance, but that just made me more determined to make our team lose its stigma of being bitches. I came out pretty battered and bruised, to be honest. But at least at graduation, I was able to walk across that stage knowing I had contributed something. I spoke at graduation, and my speech was about Julian. Even if he doesn't remember me anymore and we never had our chance at being anything other than friends, I still care about him so much."

"That's beautiful, Brooke," Peyton said softly, reaching across and squeezing her arm. "I'm sure Julian would really appreciate it."

Brooke gave her a small smile. "I know he would. And I know he would be really proud that I finally decided to show everyone who I really was instead of the girl I was pretending to be."

"Well, who you are is pretty damn great," Haley smiled. "And I'm lucky to have you as a roommate."

"You're not too bad yourself, Haley James," Brooke grinned back despite her slightly teary eyes.

The three girls moved on to lighter topics, discussing some of their favorite memories and laughing. They all showered and dressed, deciding to go down to Pike's Place Market and do a little exploring.

"Shall we invite the boys?" Brooke asked as she finished her make-up.

Peyton and Haley considered this for a moment before the curly blonde answered. "Maybe we'll call them from there and see if they want to meet us downtown. But we can do the Market just us girls."

"Perfect," Brooke smiled, bouncing out of the bathroom. When she returned to her bedroom, she bit her lip and gave in to her impulse to pick up the DVD case in her nightstand drawer. It was "Grease", Julian's favorite movie that he had forced her to watch over and over.

"_It's cinematic musical genius!" _

She shut her eyes to the pain, nearly wincing as she pulled out the photo that lay inside. They were goofing off, Brooke sticking her tongue out while Julian made a funny cross eyed expression. They had taken it in her bedroom, Brooke holding up the camera with her own arm. It was one of the first times she had ever let her goofy side show. That day was still one of her favorites, and she snapped the DVD case shut with finality.

The Julian she knew would want her to be happy. He would be so proud that she had gotten into a good college and that she was persuing her dreams. He would want her to go downtown with her new friends and enjoy herself, and he would be so glad that she was open with them and that she wasn't hiding anymore.

With that, she grinned at the mirror, putting the photo of her sixteen year old self back in the drawer and walking out of her room to go out with her friends.

The girls spent the day wandering through the market, picking up some loose leaf teas and beautiful flowers before they called the boys and asked if they wanted to meet up.

"We're at that park!" Lucas exclaimed happily as he spoke to Haley over the phone. "You girls should come by!"

They decided to go, picking up some take-out food for a makeshift picnic. They approached the park and found the boys playing basketball, all shirtless.

"And I thought the best view today was going to be the famous Seattle skyline," Brooke flirted as they approached. They sat on the ground near the court, pulling out their food.

"Food?" Nathan asked excitedly.

Haley laughed. "Yes, we got you some."

He jogged over and plopped down next to her, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She wiped it off teasingly.

"You are such a puppy."

"You love it," he grinned, gratefully accepting the pizza she offered.

The other boys joined as well, and the friends enjoyed their food amongst teasing and laughing. After letting their stomachs settle a bit, the boys got back on the court to play. All three were really good, which was unsurprising as Jake and Nathan both played on the team.

On the way back, Brooke and Lucas fell back. She twirled the white dahlias she had bought at the market in her hands nervously as they walked.

"So Haley wasn't kidding," Brooke said. "You're really good, Luke."

"Thanks," he blushed. "I'm really not that great."

"But you are!" Brooke insisted. "You should seriously try out for the team."

He furrowed his brow and continued to look forward in silence as he shrugged.

"What?" Brooke asked. "What's with the brooding?"

"Nothing."

"Did I say something wrong?"

She sounded so sad and so disappointed with herself that Lucas couldn't help but slow his pace and look over at her with a small smile. "No. I'm sorry. It's just…I used to be the star of my high school team, but right before the state championship, I had a heart attack. I have a heart disease called HCM."

"I had no idea," Brooke gasped. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Don't be," he smiled. "That's something I like about you. You're not usually sorry."

"It's hard to be sorry for being perfect," Brooke chirped with a cheeky grin.

He laughed, taking her flowers from her and teasingly bopping her on the nose with them. She giggled and snatched them back, holding them close to her chest. She sighed happily.

"They're beautiful. This is beautiful," she grinned, twirling in the middle of the busy city sidewalk. "I LOVE MY LIFE!"

Lucas chuckled, blushing a little at her outlandish display as people began to stare. Their friends stopped from their position in front of them to watch the brunette twirl around, giggling.

"Come on, crazy!" Haley called, skipping back to link arms with her friend. "We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep spinning like that!"

Lucas shook his head as he followed slightly behind the girls. Haley James had not been kidding the previous night; he had it bad, and he loved it.


End file.
